Pootys (Unicorn Hoovys)
Pootys are a breed of Hoovys that gallop around chucking Sandviches at passersby. These Sandviches however, are harmless. They can be found pretty much anywhere but they are endangered because hunters hunt the supposedly because the horn is a delicacy in koth_king, China. They are most often found in a mystical (maybe even mythical) land called tc_hydro. However, they have been known to perform a strange ritual on mariokart where they stand in one place and scream "POOT" at each other over and over. They have been known to hang around flying TF2-nimals and shoot them down in jealousy. While Ground Force, Air Force Grandpa, and Gruv Mccall have attempted to befriend these strange creatures, the Pootys ignore them and carry on with their day. Should you encounter a Pooty, DO NOT FLY AWAY. This will aggravate them and they will shoot you down. Instead give them a Sandvich and back away slowly. If you want to examine or get close to them, do any taunt other than the ones that kill. Killing them will aggravate the herd if they are in one. When you taunt, the will come to examine you. Beware though, because in every herd, there is an infected Pooty. You will be able to recognize it by it's signature green skin and sharp or sometimes red or blue claws. Upon seeing you, it will run at you and probably kill you. It is said these Infected Pooty are a result of Gray Mann's illegal genetic experiments. Pooty birds Pooty birds are a rare subspecies of the pooty. These beautiful creatures are more intelligent and more curious than the normal pooty or any Gravitelamo. The pooty bird is rare but surprisingly there population has gone up since the invasion. They are theoretically related to the pootoid due to the fact that they have similar traits. I would add a picture but I tried to join the TF2BT, and it had a place I could not travel to for research so I could not work with them. Appearance They have a head that looks identical to the red army robin, a unicorns main and horn, and sometimes have fists with fire patters wrapped in festive lights. Diet There diet is normally vegetarian but they won't eat solshroom as it is part living. They do eat Apex predators and tryhards though because they think they are to violent. Behavior They are very docile in behavior and will give its predator many chances to stop hurting them before it attacks. As stated above they only eat Apex predators and tryhards to show that it is a good use of resources. Areas They have been seen mainly on KOTH nucleus and 2fort (after the invasion). This is because since they can fly, they are afraid that the other pootys will kill them. They have only been spotted alone or with sandwich smugglers. Known Pooty Birds: Chess_Masterson and GeneralMcBadass. Written by: Plhype the friendly defender, Allies: * Any friendly Gravitelamo TF2-nimal * Anyone willing to share a Sandvich with them. * Pooty bird allies: Any tf2nimal that is docile at the moment, and Sandvich smugglers. How to be a Pooty: You will need: Sandvich, Grand Duchess Tutu, and The Magical Mercenary. How to be an Infected Pooty:Category:Heavy TF2-nimals You will need: Buffalo Steak Sandvich, Grand Duchess Tutu, Magical Mercenary, Warrior's Spirit, and a Voodoo Cursed Heavy Soul. How to be a Pooty bird: You will need the: grand duchess tutu (optional but highly recommended) the chicken kiev and the magical mercenary, plus the festive gloves of running urgently dyed black Category:Hoovy Category:Hoovies